Places: Ettenmoors
The Ettenmoors Geography The Ettenmoors are located north east of Eriador and are between two continental plates, thus causing the hot springs dotting the area. The landscape is generally rigid with various hillscapes and many rushing streams and rivers. There are few lakes, but these lakes are usually rather large. The vegetation is small, and trees vary from pine, spruce, fir, and oak. In more highland areas, the terrain is sharp and covered in boulders. It regularly snows and hails, but occasionally rains during summer period. Natives and Settlers The natives of the Ettenmoors are mountain breeds of troll, based on the two types of trolls, mountain and forest. The mountain trolls are larger and stronger than ordinary trolls and forest trolls, but are just as sensitive to sunlight. Mountain trolls are found in greater numbers further north in the Ettenmoors, this is because the winter clouds swarm around Angmar regions allowing less sunlight to emit from the sky. Mountain trolls can speak human tongue to a very low standard, however the trolls may communicate through their own huffs and grunts like any other animal. Settlers of the Ettenmoors range from generally orcs and goblins, coming in from the Angmar region and the Misties. This is because the Ettenmoors are the largest areas of coal, and are especially useful for the production of Orc weaponry and other forging matters. However, coming from the south are usually Rangers patrolling the areas. And now recently, Gondorian ships from the south are now trading in Ettenmoor settlements. Structures The Ettenmoors is covered in troll dens, filled with unimaginable treasures, collected from travelers who wandered too close to their den. Some of the rarest weaponry and treasures can be uncovered in these troll dens, however they are highly populated by Trolls and goblin like creatures. Dotting the Ettenmoors are orc camps and hill forts, and plenty of mines. All used to collect the 'black gold' known as coal. Man settlements are also located around the west parts, devoted to the line of Whitefel, current rulers of the Ettenmoors. These settlements can appear as small farming and mining villages and hamlets. These villages are often attacked by northern raiders and hill men, thus taking over after. There are plenty of Whitefel ruins all over the Ettenmoors, The most common are ruined stone watch towers. To the far west of the Ettenmoors lies the legendary city under the shadow of Riverfoot keep, this was the current capital of the Ettenmoors, and was home to many people of the white tree. This structure was devolped by gondorian labour and culture, brought about by a large river that runs through the Ettenmoors and eventually churns south and reaches the coast. This river is unmarked on many maps as it is a rather recent discovery. To the centre of the Ettenmoors lies an old dwarven ruin that was once a powerful mining industry until it was abandoned for some unknown reason. Perhaps that particular area was dry of coal. Further to the east lies another ruin, now developed into an orcish slavery, to be used as a mine. Animal Inhabitants The animals that lurk amongst the trolls in the Ettenmoors are the vital food source for all trolls living in the area. The animals range from stags, wolves, boar, mountain goats, elk, badgers, etc. To summary, a rather northern set of animal breeds commonly found in northern territories. Scale of civilisation The Ettenmoors are savage and barbaric areas to live, and are pretty dangerous. Most of the Ettenmoora are troll inhabited, so it is safe to say that the Ettenmoors are in a state of poverty. However, to the western regions, the citadel of Riverfoot keep, is a rich inhabited area with plenty of trade. So to summary, the east is more barbaric and poor, whereas the west is rich in trade and industry.